1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a curtain air bag system.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161163 (JP-A-2007-161163), for example, describes a curtain air bag system that includes a main inflating portion provided at an area where an occupant sits, and an auxiliary inflating portion provided in an area away from where the occupant sits. Also, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-161167 (JP-A-2007-161167), for example, describes technology in which, in a curtain air bag, an auxiliary deployment portion that extends down below a beltline is provided in an area aside from where an occupant sits.
However, the technologies described above do not take into account the positional relationship between the position where the curtain air bag is connected to the vehicle body, and the auxiliary inflating portion and the auxiliary deployment portion. Therefore, in the field of curtain airbags, there is room for improvement in view of head protection when a rollover occurs.